The mystic power
by Supergirl9999
Summary: A mystical girl soon to find that she has magic powers.She has to find a way to defeat the villan that her anccestors failed to kill.Read my story of good verses bad, romance, heartbreak,possibly a happy ending.Please read and review


**The Mystic Power **

Chapter 1 The Eerie Night

It was dark. The wind blew and it sounded like wolfs attacking a poor animal. The trees rustled in the wind. The leafs on road leading up the old drive twirled in the big gust of wind. The dog across the street howled at the full moon. Dark clouds crossed the moon. It gazed upon the house below. The house was at least 1,000 years old. The house had 5 rooms full of old furniture and dusty clocks. There was a kitchen, which held very little food. There was a living room with a couch and no TV. It was Halloween night; the night the man in that house hated the most. " You go!" " NO you go!" " NO you go!!" those are my two best friends Elliot and Sam. And I am Leila. We were trick-or-treating last year, before my whole life changed.

Well before I get there lets start at the beginning. Last year I went trick-or-treating. We live in a town called Lunaria. I know it's a weird name I know but I kinda like it. So we got everyone's house in the whole town but old man Sliminop. His name always made me laugh. So while were standing out for what seems to be like 5 million years, 2 months, 1 week, 4 days, 5 hours, 1 minute and 34 seconds so those do knuckle heads can decide who will go up and ring his door bell. You see its like any regular town, that one street that has the old creepy house that only stupid kids decide to go up to and ring the boor bell. And get eaten alive by a monster inside, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Yeah you get the picture.

Well the tale behind this house is if you go up and ring his doorbell he will take you in side and experiment on you with chemicals and pointy objects (evil laugh and creepy music plays). So finally I say " LOOK YOU TWO I'LL GO IF YOU TWO WILL JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN GO HOME!!" then it got very quiet. They looked at me scared. " Ok?" I ask in my regular tone again. Then they both nodded. I gulped, collected myself and slow walked up the drive. The wind blew very strongly and the dog howled again. The leafs did the dance as if to say good-bye. The moon grew dimmer as if it was leaving the scene not wanting to see what happens next. And when the moon is not out I lose it and go insane. The moon gives me my energy at night you see. When the moon is up so am I. I am not really awake in the mornings. And I sleep all during the day. I don't know why but I do.

The wind grew stronger and it was hard to walk. The wind was so loud too. But I could still hear Elliot and Sam arguing. I reached the steps and I had to force my legs to go up the stairs. I was on the old porch and I saw the doorbell. I reached my hand and pushed it. The doorbell was loud and the old crows and the top of the house fled and crowed. Then I heard movement in side. I could not move. My legs would not let me. I heard Elliot say " LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!" Then the two of them left me there. The doorknob giggled say if the be thinking "Your dead now girl!" and then the door swung open and it reviled an old man about 69. He had no hair, skinny legs and arms, a lot of wrinkles and an angry scowl on his face. He yelled "GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU LITTLE WORM!!

I yelled, " Yes sir!" I ran down the old drive and screamed at the top of my lungs as if someone was changing me with math homework (I hate math work and homework). I did not stop all the way home. When I reached my house I ran up the driveway and to the door. I ran in the door and shut it closed and leaned against it as if to block him from coming in. My sister who's name was Elisabeth, my dad who's name was Leland, and my kitty cat who' name is Creamsicle Solo all stared at me as if I was insane. Elizabeth said, "Dad why did you ever have a second child? This one is so scary she makes Freddy (from Freddy vs. Jason) look nice." I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same.

This was a normal routine. I get scared and almost wet my pants, get yelled at by the guy who scared me so much I almost made me wet my pants, lose my voice running run the guy who got my so scared I almost wet my pants and fight with my sister. You know the usual.

So I then ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I then went to my bed and flopped down on it. It creaked. I then grabbed my book on Jupiter's moons and began reading. 15 minutes later my IM page popped up. It was Sam. I went to it and the conversation kinda went like this: (I'll use IM slang and I hope you don't mind)

Sam: hi

Me: hi y did u leave me?

Sam: oh sorry, Elliot was about to wet his pants when he saw you push the doorbell.

Me: oh ok, I guess, so how are you?

Sam: me a little scared. U?

Me: scared as heck.

Then the strangest thing happened the room got dark and my computer shut off. Then I looked out side were the moon was meant to be and there was nothing. No moon and no stars I got sick and fell over, last thing could remember was a dark figure over me with a black sack. I thought, "Help me!!" I tried to speak but I could not, then I black out!

Chapter 2 My Destiny I woke from what seemed like hours. I was in a black room and I mean all black. There was a light over me, just one light. Then I heard footsteps. A figure in a black rope appeared. He had a hood on so I could not see his face, or if he even had one. He spoke in a low tone almost a whisper. He said to listen very carefully. And I did. This is what he said, "Are you the one they call Leila?" I said yes in a scarred tone. He then said "We have brought you here to tell you of your destiny as the Moon Princess Luna. I was shocked. "Me a princess? No way! I am just plain old Leila. Nothing else!" I said. He let a lot of air out through his nose. Then he told me of my destiny to defeat the one they call Mathalon. He said he lives in our town, regaining his strength after being defeated by the Moon Queen, but the Queen also died of lost strength. She was defending the princess. Then it hit me the oldest house in the whole town was the one old man Sliminop lived in. A cold sting ran down my back. I was petrified. Then the man said he almost has enough energy to fight and possibly defeat the descendant of Wholentha. I said "Who is the descendant of Wholentha?" He turned his head to me and whispered, "You." I look at him like he had a cobra on his neck choking him. I yelled "Are you insane me the descendant of this Wholentha person! Who is this person any ways! It he a girl or a boy! I don't even know!" then I got up and talked and talked and talked some more trying to make some sense out this info. I walked all over the place too. I mean wouldn't you if be upset you got kidnapped and now people are saying you're a princess and of a moon too! Then I blacked out again I am starting to think the people who are doing this are doing it for fun. Well wait till I get a hold of them they will never wake up.

When I woke up I was in a still in the room. I looked up and smiled. I saw the moon. When I smiled it grew brighter and I laughed at the thought that all of this might actually be true, I mean when I was six I would never fall a sleep and when I did it was 4 in the morning and I was always late for school. And I would be talking to the moon and it would talk back to me in my head. But I pretended the moon was talking. "What am I thinking? Me a princess? I could never be one. I still don't know this Wholentha person is! How am I related to her?" Then there was a voice in my head and my moon emulate glowed a bright white shine. I have had this necklace since I was born; my dad said my mom gave it to me before she died. I never know her. The voice said " Princess Luna, princess of all the moons and the stars in the dark sky in which I live. I call to you to tell you that all that you have been told is true. I can understand that this may be a lot, but the fate of the moons, stars, Earth and the whole universes is in your hands, trust your powers and you can bring peace back on Earth. But most of all follow your heart my dear and chose the path you want to go." Then the voice faded. My emulate stopped glowing and the room got dark again. I told myself, "No, I can not do this I want to go home!"

I repeated it 5 times and then I was zapped back into my room. I looked around the room and walked to the window, the moon was there. I felt safe. Then I took off my sock and shoes and hopped into bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 2:34 in the morning. I tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. So I got up, slipped on my socks and shoes. Then I got a jacket and sneaked silently down the creaky, old, termite filled stairs. I sneaked past my sister who was snoring. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned my butt to her and shook it in a mocking form. The she got up and I froze. She then stuck her tongue out at me and shook her butt in mocking. Then she said, "Move your hand I can't see your answers" and got back in bed and snored. I made an L shape with my hand and put it up to my fore head. She did the same. She sleep walks a lot. One time she told me of the guy she liked and how she tried out for the cheerleading team and she had to do a flip and landed on her face. I laughed for a week about that one.

I then sneaked past my dad who was whistling. I opened the door and slipped out side before Creamsicle came. He has FIV. It's like regular HIV only Feline HIV. He hates other cats. So do not let him out side with another cat near by cause its bye, bye, birdy or in this case kitty.

I slipped out the door and ran down the street. I liked how the wind blew through my black long hair. I came to a hill and started to climb it. When I reached the top I walked to a rock. I love this rock. I call it little slack rock. I sat down on it and looked up at the sky. I saw the moon, as bright as the sun. I saw a shooting star. I looked up at it and wondered what it would be like to go to a star. I wondered what I would be like to ride on one. I closed my eyes and imagined me on a star and I was flying.

I felt a big gust of wind. I opened my eyes to find my up in the air. I was on what seemed to be a shooting star. I tried to keep my balance. I was getting the hang of this thing. I then heard a voice in my head. It was a wish, from a little girl. She asked for her father to be ok and to come back from the war soon. I felt bad for the little girl so I hoped her father would come back to. Then I heard a loud scream from below. It girl said "Daddy you came home! I wished you would!" I then heard a thank you shooting star in my head. I realized what this power was. I could make kids wishes come true. I then wished myself I was back at the rock.

I then closed my eyes and the wind stopped blowing. It was now hot. I opened my eyes and I was on an island. I saw Indians around me. I gulped, they had knifes. I got up and ran down the beach, screaming. I then looked back to find the Indians chasing me. I then wished I was home safe. I closed my eyes and zapped into my room. I looked around to see if an Indians where around. I then got back into bed and fell asleep.

Chapter 3 The Return to My Kingdom

I woke to the smell of burned toast and crisp bacon. It was Saturday morning. The one-day of the week I will exactly get out of bed and look forward to. I hate the other days. I love Saturdays. So I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. When I entered the kitchen the aromas filled my nostrils. I saw 3 piles of pancakes as high as 3 huge skyscrapers. There were tones of bacon and buttered toast. I love bacon. There were 3 enormous glasses of orange juice. " Hi dad!" I said with a yawn. He looked up from his cutting of strawberries. "Good morning mi halitea. How are you?" he replied. I said " I am good, how are you?"

"I'm WELL honey, well." He answered. I looked at him like he had a mountain lion on his head. My dad was always a nerdy kid. He is even weird to this very day. My dad said "Go a wake up your sister mi halitea profavor?" I looked at him some more and a large smile crept on to my face. It was from ear to ear. I replied in an evil ton, "Si papa! Right away." I got up from my chair and he said "Thank you." " But I can not promise it will be pain less!" I said under my breath. I laughed very evilly and rubbed my hands together. I climbed the stairs and sneaked into my room. I went to my bed and reached my hand under and I grabbed a box. I pulled it out. I chuckled and sneaked to my dad's room. I grabbed is fishing pole from the closet. I went into the hall and opened the box. I pulled out a rubber spider and hooked onto the fishing pole. I tiptoed to her room and stood outside. I through the line and the spider landed on her chest. I giggled and then I said real loud, "ELIZABETH THERE IS A SPIDER ON YOU WAKE UP!!" She moved and sat up a little. The she said " What do you want you little infestation. Go stick your head in a lake and then the freezer. I hope your head freezes and you get frost bit and can never talk again." I said "But there is a spider on you!!"

She looked down and screamed. She screamed, and screamed and screamed some more. She jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. She screamed "PAPA, IUDAMAY!! PAPA, IUDAMY!! HELP, HELP, SPIDER!!" She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. My dad said "Que pasa, que pasa mi hija. Que pasa! And guess that scardy cat did. She ran right past him and out the front door. She screamed and ran in circles on the front lawn and kept brushing her self off. She then ran down the street, _still_screaming. I ran to my window and laughed the whole time. It was music to my ears. I know what thinking, scaring my older sister is her job and wrong. But it's my job and I love it.

My dad ran up the stairs and ran into my room. He ran up to the window and looked at my sister. He giggled and tried to hold back the other laughs. I said "Dad lets just get out of our system before she comes back!" He looked at his watch and said, " We got 15 seconds, we laughed for the 15 seconds and my dad said, "Ok… now!" Then we stopped laughing. I walked out of the room and went down the stairs. I heard some screams. They got louder and louder and then I opened the door. I looked at my watch and said "5…4…3…2…1."

Elizabeth ran into the room and up the stairs. It was like clock work. She always ran around town for 30 to 40 seconds. She ran in wet though. I looked at the floor and at the door. So then I went upstairs, I walked to her room and leaned against the doorframe. I had and evil smile on my face. My eyes were narrow and my teeth showed through my smile. She was standing in the middle of her room. She was dripping wet. I laughed and asked her what had happened. She yelled, " I had to jump into the cutest guy in my school's pool. I'll get you someday, and you little spider too. Ok maybe not the spider but I'll get you." I shook my head and left her. I went to my room and got dressed. It was 12:56. I then went down the stairs and out the door. I walked into town and out of it. I then walked down an old road and came to the forest. I entered the dark and spooky forest. I walked to a clearing in the heart of the forest. I sat on a rock and closed my eyes. I saw a place. It looked like a town. No, a city. With a lot of people rushing around. The all were wearing long hooded capes and blue outfits. I then


End file.
